My Gift to You
by onetruelove
Summary: Short fic about Ron's first Christmas with Hermione. Things get crazy when she wants more than her present. plotless but funny. chapter 2 is up.
1. Christmas

Hey this is my first fic, it's really short but I have an idea for another chapter if you want one. Please let me know what you think, all advice is welcome!

Obviously I'm not J.K, for she is a wonderful writer and well...I'm not, deal.

* * *

It had to be past midnight, Ron was certain of it. He'd been lying in his bed for hours listening to the sound of Harry sleeping and thinking about the next day. He, Harry, and Hermione had decided to spend their last Christmas at Hogwarts but he wasn't thinking about presents, not really anyway. He was thinking about Hermione, this would be their first Christmas, together, as a couple. They'd only been dating for five months, but he knew he'd love her forever. Maybe that's what possessed him to buy the emerald promise ring sitting ever so perfectly wrapped at the foot of her bed. He absolutely could not wait until she opened it, he wanted to see her eyes sparkly the way he imagined. He wanted to take her in his arms and feel the warmth of her skin on his own. At the moment his dreams felt more real than ever before, be he discovered he wasn't imagining this time. He opened his eyes to find Hermione, in his bed, wrapping her arms around him.

"I couldn't wait till morning to see you," she whispered.

"I'm glad you came…I was thinking about you."

"Oh you were," she raised an eyebrow and his heart fluttered the way it always did when she looked him directly in the eyes, "and what, may I ask, were you thinking about me?"

"I was just thinking about how I'm the luckiest guy ever because you're so beautiful and wonderful."

"Oh stop it," but he felt her leg go around his and noticed that she was only wearing her underwear, "your flattery can't fool me."

"I think you're quite wrong Ms. Granger."

She allowed him to pull her close and kiss her passionatly and, ever so slowly, he slipped his hands under her shirt to caress her back.

Hermione pulled away from his lips, "Mr. Weasley, are you trying to make a pass at me?" she batted her eyes ever so seductively, "what am I to do about this?" But before he could answer she placed her hands on his bare chest and, slowly, but very assuredly, moved them downward until she reached the elastic on his boxers.

"Hermy, please don't start anything you don't intend to follow through with, because I may not be able to stop."

She pulled his boxers down and threw them to the side. She grabbed his bare arse and send shivers down his spine. "Hermione is touching my arse" he thought, "and I'm completely naked." Before he could voice how nice this felt, Hermione answered his last question.

"Ron, I'm quite aware of what I'm doing. I want this just as much as you do, I'm sure."

"But what if Harry wakes up?" He could barely believe he had said something that would stop his deepest desire from coming true.

"I put a sound proof charm around your bed; he won't be able to hear anything."

"Aren't you the cleverest witch at Hogwarts?"

"But of course...would you like me to show you how clever?"

Ron moaned as she began kissing his neck, "Hermione, are you certain this is what you want?"

"Ron, I'm more certain than Morgraff was when he named the Costal Galaxy."

"WHAT?!?!" but he knew he couldn't hold out much longer, her body felt far to nice against his erection for him to ever stop.

"Obviously you haven't been paying attention in class Mr. Weasley. I shall just have to teach you a lesson."

After those words, Ron was to lost in the bliss of being inside Hermione that he didn't know if he would ever allow her to sleep in her own bed again.


	2. Christmas morning

Here's the second one, I have a really funny dialogue for the next chapter just to keep you interested! Thanks to my beta reader LAURA you're the shiz fo serious yo. Thanks to all of you who want to read this, i know i should have posted earlier but i've been really busy. As always, comments rock. later guys.

You know I'm not J.K so don't sue, I don't have enough money so it wouldn't be worth it.

* * *

When Ron awoke the next morning, he found Hermione curled up in his arms and he silently decided that he could get very used to that. He reached out his hand to caress her cheek and she moaned at his touch. The light from the nearby window illuminated her skin beautifully and Ron half wished that she wasn't opening her eyes so that he could watch her sleep a while longer.   
"Have agood night love?" she whispered.  
  
"Exquisite," gods he loved this girl.  
  
"Exquisite?" she laughed, "Who says that, I mean really?"  
  
"Hey now," he retorted as she continued to giggle, "the guy that loves you says it." He looked a little put out but he soon recovered when she stopped laughing.  
  
"Ron...you just said 'the guy that loves you'...is that really true?"  
  
"Hermione, you know I love you and even if you never love me that won't change."  
  
"Oh, Ron, I do love you, it all just seems...too amazing and perfect to last forever." She looked away from him, knowing that what she just said was the truth but wishing it weren't. "I guess all I'm looking for is a sign that we won't turn into one of the millions of people that believe their love is real but end up breaking up in a few months." She looked up at Ron and saw him smiling down at her, "Ron, this is not funny I'm serious!"  
  
"Hermy, I know, I just can't help loving the way that you try to analyze the simplest things." Seeing the look of fiercenesson her face, Ron took the opportunity to counter her 'don't criticize the way my mind works argument' to express his own views. "Hermione, I've known that I love you for four years now, but probably ever since I saw you on the train, and I know that there is nothing anyone could say, not Harry, not Ginny, not mum or dad, not anyone for that matter, that could change my feelings for you. Relationships are supposed to take work, you aren't supposed to just fall into them and have them be completely perfect all the time. As for breaking up, that will never, ever, happen if I have anything to say about it. Truthfully, you are the only person I will ever be with. It may sound dumb to you now, but I know it in my heart and I won't ever let you go." Ron took a deep breath and realized that Hermione was trying to hold back tears, "Please, love, don't cry, everything is as it should be."  
  
"Oh, Ron," she threw her arms around his neck, "when did you ever become smarterthan me. I'm always excelling inschool, but you, you've got real knowledge, the kind that matters, the kind that binds two people together."  
  
"Hermione, you're embarrassing me, I only told you the truth."  
  
"Well, I love you for it all the same Mr. Weasley," she closed the little space remaining between them and kissed him lightly.  
"Hermione, there's something I need to ask you, but can I give you your present first?"  
  
Hermione looked into his eyes and noticed impatience there, "Oi it's Christmas! I nearly forgot. Of course you can give it to me as long as I don't have to leave this bed," she snuggled closer to him.   
  
"Alright, miss lazy pants, you do realize that it's 12:30 in the afternoon?"  
  
"Ron, it's Christmas...PLEASE!"  
  
"Alright, alright you got me," he reached for his wand on the nightstand, "Accio present!" Moments later the pink-ribboned package dropped on Hermione's stomach, "I really hope you accept it."  
  
Hermione greedily removed the outer layer of her wrapping to reveal a white ring box, "Ron...is this..."  
  
"Hermione, I think you already know that I love you more than anything. I bought this ring because I was told that it's a muggle tradition for boys to promise their love to their girlfriends. My only change is that, if you'll have me, I'd like for that ring to mean that you'll be my wife."  
  
Hermione opened the ring box and gasped as the emerald ring dazzled brightly in the afternoon sunlight. "Ron," she whispered, "it's so beautiful. I want to say yes but are you sure you really want to be with me forever? I mean we fight constantly and we haven't even graduated yet, and neither of us has been in a real relationship before, and we're only 17, and-"  
  
Ron put a finger to her mouth to silence her, "Hermione, you're the only person thatmatters to me, who cares if we haven't wasted our time with other people. We don't fight all the time but I swear that I'll let you win them all, and as for our age and school, we're adults and we graduate in no time at all. Please, for once throw away the rules and listen to what you're heart is saying."  
  
Hiseyes were pleading with her but he could tell that she had already made up her mind, "Yes, Ron, I'll marry you."  
  
"It's alright Hermy, I understand comp- WHAT?!?! Did I hear you correctly?" She nodded her head, "YES! I am the luckiest man alive! WOOH WHO!" Ron jumped out of the bed and pulled Hermione up so that they coulddance around the room. He started kissing her neck, "Hermy...I...love you...so much...happiest...man...ever."  
  
"Ron don't get to excited just yet, I have a few conditions for you." Ron lifted his head and she could see that his face was set in one of the classic 'oh no' faces that he was known for. "First you must promise me that you will never keep anything from me."  
  
"Whew,I thought it was going to be something bad."  
  
"Secondly,we must promise not to tell anyone about this until we finish school."  
  
"WWWhat!? WHY NOT?"  
  
"Because,Ron, I'm sure that neither of our mothers would be too pleased, not to mention that Professor McGonagall would have a kitten over it."  
  
"Hermione, I don't see why we can't tell them, I mean we love each other, we're adults, mum wasn't exactly out of school either when her and dad got married..."  
  
"Ron, I know this is hard but please just humor me..."  
  
"Alright, but what about Harry and Ginny."  
  
"We can tell them, I trust that they won't slip up."  
  
"Idon't know, my sister has a pretty big mouth."  
  
"Ronald Weasley," Hermione playfully swatted his arm, "wait till I tell her that."  
  
"Oh, she knows, believe me." He smiled down athis fiancé, "How about we have a picnic in the common room to celebrate?"  
  
"That sounds lovely."


End file.
